The French Agreement
by PosionedRose
Summary: Five months after the war, Hermione receives a present for Christmas. An engagement ring. Who would go this far? She goes to a café to meet the person who gave her the ring and finds herself in front of Draco Malfoy. Draco is a French immigrant who needs to get married in the next year or he'll be forced to leave his widowed mother alone. All he needs is Hermione as his wife. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**This would be my very first Dramione story on this site. I have read several here but never dared write one and finally after having a very serious mental argument with myself I decided to create this account and share this idea I have had egging me on to writing here. I hope you like it and leave a review, I'm not the best writer but I try. Anyways on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, unfortunately but the Queen JK Rowling does, if you haven't read any of her books, which I doubt I would recommend for you to go read them because they are WONDERFUL just like the characters and story inside them.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the Burrow next to Harry and Ron waiting for something out of the ordinary to happen. It had been over a year now that they had taken off and started their journey to hunt Horcruxes and now they had a feeling a thought that everything seemed to be too peaceful, it had been five months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had received positions to be automatic Aurors, no training needed. Of course they didn't need it, they had helped destroy Voldemort. Hermione had been offered the position, but being Hermione she decided to finish her education and join Ginny in their final year.

Ginny and Harry's relationship had picked up where it had once been before they left to hunt Horcruxes. They had a distant relationship but they worked it out. Harry visited her on the weekends when they went to Hogsmeade. They spent every spare moment holding hands, talking about themselves, enjoying their relationship, right now Ginny wasn't here because she was helping Molly in the kitchen getting everything ready for their Christmas feast.

Ron and Hermione had been something else. They had argued about the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets with everyone who had been in the Burrow listening afraid that they would start jinxing each other. Luckily they had figured it al out and decided to stay good friends, much to Molly's disappointment. Ron and Hermione pretended that the kiss had never happened and whatever feeling they had _had_ was nothing but a crush that was proven wrong when they kissed.

It was Winter Break, Christmas Eve. Everyone was here, Charlie, Bill, Fred, Angelina, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were one big family who loved each other. Out of a sudden Hermione felt a pang of sadness develop in her chest. She should have been with her parents who had loved her with all their hearts.

A week before returning to Hogwarts she, Harry, and Ron had gone off to search for her parents in Australia, instead of finding her _living_ happy parents she found their tombstones. They had been killed by Death Eaters who weren't well known but had been given the dementor's kiss for going off on a killing spring, killing both Hermione's and Lavender's parents.

Over the past few months, Lavender and she had boded, forgetting whatever tension they had between them. She confessed she still had feelings for Ron and after overhearing a conversation between both girls Lavender and Ron had gotten back together and did just the same as Harry and Ginny. Lavender wasn't here tonight, she was with her uncle and aunt who had opened their arms to her, but she had promised Ron she would be here tomorrow and celebrate with their family Christmas once more. For the couple in meant introducing Lavender to Ron's parents once more and spending time together, but for the rest of the family it meant more food.

Hermione didn't feel out casted when she went out with both couples, they both tried to have her in several conversations they were having. She really hadn't thought of having a boyfriend or relationship right now and she had stopped going when them when she had received a deal from Aberforth, the Hogwarts's Headmaster, to help her with her career path as a Healer in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had accepted and spent the weekends helping Healer Ruiz, a tall woman with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. She had been given the weekend off and was spending it with the Weasley family.

"Everyone in the kitchen," Hermione heard Molly's voice say from the kitchen causing her to snap out of daydream of what it would have been if Voldemort had won, of course she didn't wish. She wouldn't have lived past the first day, it was horrible really thinking about it. She shook her head shaking the thought away knowing she shouldn't be thinking of such things.

She stood up following Harry and Ron into the kitchen. Everyone was already in there huddled around the kitchen. There was a great feast on the table, the kitchen had been expended after Ron had gotten his first payment as Auror. He wanted to make his mother happy and he had asked her to ask for something she wanted and she responded with a bigger eating space. Two days later she had enough space to fit the whole family including their partners and Hermione. Molly had been ecstatic about it.

Everyone sat down at the table and started to serve themselves food, everyone thanking Molly as they did. Molly blushed and sat down in between Arthur and Percy. This was the first time Molly was meeting Audrey and from how things were going she was approving nodding her head at everything she was saying. If she had been with another of her children she would have been shaking her head. She knew what every son of hers' liked and knew when and who was perfect for them. Fleur across from her was shaking her head mumbling something in French trying not to look mad.

"So Ronald when exactly am I going to know the identity of this mystery girl you have been dating for four months now, it must be serious if it's been so long," Molly said and the whole room quieted to hear what Ron was about to say. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry put their heads down. They had sworn to Ron not tell Molly who he was dating. He didn't want to her to know yet and neither did Lavender. They were afraid of what she was going to think. Everyone clearly noticed this and held back their laughter. "Well?"

"Molly, I think Ron would prefer to tell you when the time is right. Anyways tomorrow is only a few hours now. She just wanted to spend some time with her family tonight. She'll be coming over tomorrow to meet you properly," Hermione said looking up into Molly's serious face who seemed taken aback that Hermione had been the one to speak.

"I know, but why all the mystery. Can't you just tell me the girl's name?" she asked looking at Ron. When he didn't answer she continued. "Very well, I can wait until tomorrow, but if she doesn't show up I will not give her a chance."

Ron, next to Hermione, gulped down the piece of chicken he had fed himself before his mother had started to talk. Everyone awkwardly went back to the conversations they had been having before Molly's question.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all smiled at each other. Molly noticed and rolled her eyes at them. Hermione knew where Ron was coming from, in a way. She wouldn't have wanted her parents to meet Victor Krum, especially since it hadn't been serious but she still kept in touch with him, especially now that he found out her parents' had died. They wrote to each other daily. He had a girlfriend who understood their relationship and he had invited Hermione to spend Winter Break with them especially after he hinted that he had a single Bulgarian friend. She had denied of course.

She had gotten everyone presents, including Victor and his girlfriend. She had gotten Harry a new wand(he was still using Ron's extra spare), Ron a new broom(nothing too expensive), Ginny a green emerald necklace, etc. After eating dinner they all headed to the living room where everyone sat down drinking butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and in Charlie, Ron, and Arthur's case firewhiskey.

Neither of them were completely drunk when the clock struck twelve and everyone hugged and started to pass out their presents. Harry had been thankful for his new wand, new set of potions kit, clothes(including the traditional Weasley sweater), shoes, and Auror robes. Ron had been foolishly grateful for his broom, his clothes, Weasley sweater, French treats, and room posters.

Hermione had received Molly's sweater, Ron's weekend getaway tickets(which to her luck were refundable), Harry's scrapbook of pictures of them ever since first year, Ginny's red velvet dress, Fleur's blue hairpin in the shape of a butterfly, Victor's diamond earrings which she knew he wouldn't take back. Everyone had been excited about the earrings but they knew from whom they were and knew it was a friendly thing. She missed her parents' gift that she received every year but knew there would never be one. She missed what should have been the perfect day but ended up only being half as good.

"Hermione, you have one more gift. No name tag," Ginny said reaching in all the way to he back of the tree and grabbing a crimson red box. Nobody was paying attention to her at this point so she opened it freely. Inside the red box was a green velvet box. She opened the box and inside it stood a diamond ring on a platinum band. She closed it immediately going pale. Harry had noticed.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked staring at he green velvet box in her hand that she held so tightly her knuckles were becoming white.

"Nothing, Harry. I think I'll just head upstairs early, tonight," she said getting up.

"Goodnight Hermione," every said when the noticed her leaving.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Of course," she nodded grabbing the red box and rushing upstairs. She went into the room and fell into her bed. She opened the box once more and looked at the ring. It was beautiful she couldn't deny it, especially as the moonlight hit making it a light shade of blue. She took it out of the box afraid that she would drop it and it would break into a million little pieces. She looked inside the red box and inspected something to be in it and found a small rectangle card. Something was written in the best calligraphy she had ever seen even better than hers.

 **Meet me tomorrow at Nick's Café at eight in the morning.**

She turned it around and after inspecting it she founds two words carved into the inside of the band in green ink.

 _Mon Amour_

 _My Love_

* * *

Draco sat in front of he fireplace, his mother had gone to bed early tonight, the past four Christmas had been dull. Ever since Voldemort had returned his family had gone upside down. His father had died in the Battle of Hogwarts after he was fatally wounded by Bellatrix to Narcissa's disappointment. The Ministry had cleared them of all charges after they found out that they had been forced to do all the awful things to stay alive.

Two weeks ago he had been informed by both the British and French Ministry that he was to be deported back to France if he didn't state he was going to be married in the next year. Because of the war and helping out his mother around the manor he had forgotten he had to renew his contract and be allowed to stay for another four years in England and he didn't want to leave his mother alone, not right now with the death of his father.

He had thought about Pansy but she was with Theo. Then there was Astoria but she was with Blaise at the moment. Then there was Astoria's sister Daphne who was unfortunately with Goyle. He was screwed and he knew it. He would be deported and would leave his broken mother behind. Maybe he would come back an illegal immigrant, it would take years to get another contract to come back to England.

Finally after days he thought there was some one who might want to give it a go. Hermione Granger might be his last hope. He knew that wizarding marriage was not a year or two, it was forever. There was no divorce like in the muggle community. Hermione Granger, muggleborn, no it all. There might be a chance and after all she wasn't with Weasley anymore. Word had it he was back with the Brown girl. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Potter and Weasley who he had to spend seven, eight now, years with her.

He always thought of her annoying and not necessarily pretty but she was worth a try. He hadn't seen her since the war. He had gone back to Hogwarts to finish his school year but never laid eyes on her in class, she was all the way across the room with several other people in between them and he never thought of her constantly so there was no watching her from afar. During dinner he would eating the kitchen with the house elves not wanting to be looked at while he was eating. Pansy and the rest of the group had understood and didn't push him.

He had been hesitant about it for a long time now and didn't know how to ask her. He had come up with the brilliant idea of giving it to her tonight, but anonymous. He liked to have a little mystery when it came to engaging oneself with someone they have never spoken nicely to. He would speak with her tomorrow and he hoped that she would say or else he would have to say goodbye to everything he had known all his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter in my first story here ffnet and I'm truly enjoying writing it, please I would love to have more feedback about what the readers think about this chapter. I have a wonderful planned future for this story and I want people t read it like any writer would. Please don't be shy and lave a comment.**

 **Disclaimer(of course): I don't own anything. JK Rowling (QUEEN!) owns everything from the characters to the world. If it weren't for her and her characters I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning early. Everyone had agreed not to wake up early and sleep in late. Hermione couldn't do that, she wouldn't allow herself. She wanted to meet the person who had given her the ring, who had sent an all too expensive ring to her. She got out of bed making sure not to wake up Ginny who she was sharing a room with.

She went into the bathroom and took a shower, quickly getting out she cast a drying spell on her body and hair not having time to do it naturally. She got dressed in a white jeans and leather jacket and a yellow blouse. She let her no longer bushy hair fall down over her shoulder. Her hair was no longer bushy, instead there were curls that suited her just fine. She grabbed the box from the bedside table and put it in her jacket pocket before walking out the door, closing the door quietly. Now the worst part, the stairs. She walked down the stairs trying not to cause any noise. Sometimes they would be creaky and to Hermione's luck they weren't.

In the living room she found Harry seated on one of the sofas looking down at a picture of him and his parents. He must have had nightmares, everyone did. Even kids in school. The week they had gotten back Lavender and Ginny had given her dreamless potions to sleep and then she did them herself to not bother Ginny or Lavender. They had all be grateful and didn't dream at night. Hermione missed dreaming but she didn't miss her nightmares and preferred not to relive them again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked taking the last step.

"Hermione? What are you doing up so early? I thought we all agreed to sleep in late today?" he asked. He had grown a lot. His shoulder were broader and he had grown several inches in the past five months. Hermione had become afraid of their friendship, it wasn't the same anymore. They didn't spend as much time anymore, whenever he was at Hogwarts she was at St. Mungo's. He and Ron as well five other Aurors were looking for Bellatrix one of the few escaped Death Eaters.

"I might say the same thing to you," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Where are you going so dressed up?" he asked looking at her. He like the rest of her friends had noticed the sudden change in Hermione. She wore clothes her size instead of wearing her baggy clothes. Nobody really knew what had been under there until a few months ago when she started to dress up more girly not level like Lavender but Ginny level.

"I'm going to go visit some family member in London," she lied making her feel guilty. "Don't worry about me."

"How can I not when Bellatrix Lestrange is out there," he said.

"Harry, I don't think she's naïve enough to walk up my family member's doorstep and knock on the door. I can take care of myself," she assured him. He didn't looked convinced. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do Hermione," he said letting her go.

* * *

Hermione walked through the several crowds of muggles pushing past each other to get where they needed to get. It had been over a year since she had ben surrounded by muggles like this, the last time being when they fled Bill and Fleur's wedding. It had been beautiful of course but she didn't have time to be disappointed she had to leave early, not when her life was at danger.

After asking a nice muggle lady where Nick's Café was she found it. It looked more like a house from outside but inside it was something else. The walls were bright red, to Hermione's liking, and there were several tables laid out. Far from each other so that every table had their own privacy when they talked. It wasn't until she looked at the menu that she saw that it was a wizard café. She got herself a cup of butterbeer. She turned around to look at the door but found herself almost dropping the cup. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her.

He himself had changed a lot to. His once jell combed hair was now jell-free and looked untidy. His hair was still pale but better looking. His shoulders were broader and he looked taller and she couldn't help but thank Quiditch for that. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him and in a flash of a second she connected everything. She took the box out and put it in his hand. "This is your isn't it?"

"Yes. Granger I need to talk to you," he said.

"What exactly do you and I have to talk about?" she asked frowning.

"I need your help," he said.

"Please," she said starting to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she leased her arm harshly from his grasp. She looked around and saw the cashier looking at us worryingly. It wasn't everyday that she saw two people who were rivals ever since they laid eyes on one another in the café making a scene. "Very well, lets go sit down."

She turned to him and saw that there was a reliefed expression on his face. She tried to ignore it but she knew that it must be something important if he looked this relieved. She had become worried when she noticed that he still hadn't insulted her ever since they saw each other.

"I need you to marry me," he blurted out. Hermione gasped. Ever since she was little she dreamed of getting married in a beautiful white dress but she also knew she wanted to marry someone who she loved not some school rival who needed her help. Anyways its not like she would say yes, she barely knew the guy but she couldn't feel but think that he might have a good enough reason and she would accept.

"What?"

"I need you to marry me, is that so hard to understand?"

"Yes. Why do you need me to marry you? Why me?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago I got a letter from both the French and British Ministry warning me that if I wasn't marrying a British citizen in the next year I will be deported back to France," he explained.

"You're French?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, lots of purebloods are, the Weasley's as well," he said. Weasley's? French? "Don't look so shocked, you should have known all purebloods hide something. Anyways you are the only person who I know wouldn't take advantage of this to steal all my money, every girl I know except my friends are into for my name and my money. You of all people don't seem like a person who would care about that."

"Malfoy you know what this means right? Marriage? You wont be free of me, we'll be bonded. Do you really think you want to spend the rest of your life with a muggleborn like me?" she asked.

"Granger look. You are a beautiful girl," she blushed. "And smart. You are my only option I have at this point. I'll have to go back to France and leave my helpless mother here all alone."

"You're trying to make me feel guilty," she said shaking her head smiling. He was smart. He knew she wouldn't say no if it meant she would cause harm to others.

"Just a little, but it cant be all that bad. You'll have a name. Hermione Malfoy. Malfoy. It must be something. You'll have whatever you wan just by saying your name," he said.

"But I don't want that," she said shaking her head.

"Isn't there anything you want in life that you were denied?"

"Not really," she said thinking about.

"We could go on various vacations every year, meet famous wizards. Have a nice beach house," he continued. Traveling the world with Malfoy? That was an odd thought. Meeting famous people she has heard about sounded interesting. "Not mentioning the three libraries we own in France, Malfoy Manor, and Belgium."

"You're mean you know that," she said crossing her arms. "What exactly would be the conditions you have if I theoretically accept?"

He smirked and took out a folder from his blazer and handed it to her. She eyes it before opening it. She began to read.

 **If Hermione Jean Granger is to accept Draco Lucius Malfoy's Agreement the following things but be done.**

 **1\. Daily dates**

"Daily?" she asked looking up.

"Nothing too fancy. A walk around the grounds maybe dinner in Hogsmeade on the weekends," he shrugged. She looked down, that seemed simple enough.

 **2\. Get married June 7th**

"June 7th?"

"Why wait?" he asked smiling. "Fine I'm getting deported June 13th I thought it would be nice to get married a week before.

"Sounds fair."

 **3\. No cheating before marriage**

"I wont cheat if you don't," she said looking up at him.

"I wont you have my word," he said.

 **If any of these conditions are broken the person who has broken them will be sent to court for breaking the contract. If there are any conditions the other partner would like to list, list them in the blank space below.**

Hermione grabbed her pen from her pocket and quickly wrote down her condition and handed it back to a curious Draco. he lifted his eyebrows. "You want this to be as real as possible and make people believe that we have been dating for the past four months and you will be telling our story?"

"Yes that is all," she nodded.

"Are you agreeing to the agreement?"

"I guess," she said pulling the papers back and signing her name next to Draco's. She had just signed her death wish.

* * *

Hermione came back to the Burrow and found it buzzing with electricity. She had spent most of the morning with Draco reviewing the rest of the contract. it was pretty simple, she was to marry him and in the future have his heirs. They would try to have a real marriage and get to know each other. There were ground rules of course: no rude comments, no cheating, no lying to each other, and helping each other when they need it. They both agreed to this. Hermione would introduce Draco to the Weasley's the day before going back to Hogwarts so that they wouldn't have to deal with so much fuzz. Draco would introduce Hermione to his mother and friends the day before Draco's introduction to the Weasley's.

Hermione and Draco, from the time they spent together discussing, found out they could tolerate each other for a good amount of time. After that they practiced, or at least that's what they called it. They wanted to get used to each other both physically and emotionally to each other to make it look realistic and it wasn't too hard. They walked around muggle London holding hands going into shops looking at things together debating whether something was right or wrong. The only thing they didn't dare do was kiss, they weren't ready for that, maybe in the future.

Their story was simple, after the hearing Draco and Hermione had bumped into each other and after talking for a while they saw similarities in between them and Draco asked her out for dinner which she said no but after he kept pressing she agreed. They had a good time and kept meeting each other afterwards and it wasn't until they were in Hogwarts that they finally got together, but knowing how their friends and family would react they kept it a secret.

Really the only person besides them who knew the truth was Draco's mother Narcissa, but he reassured her that he would tell her everything and she of course would pretend to be shocked when Draco introduced Hermione to Narcissa. Hermione wasn't sure how to feel, in less than six months she would be marrying her school rival, the person who unwillingly fought against the side she fought for with all her heart.

The thing she was most afraid of us the reaction the Weasley's and Harry would react to their 'relationship.' Ron and Harry especially, they were both hotheaded and who knows what they would. Of course she knew what they would think. They would think that Draco bewitched her or that it was a Death Eater drinking the polyjuice potion to press their buttons, but Hermione knew what she had to do.

"Hermione, finally. Ron went to go pick of Lavender," Ginny said in a hushed voice. She looked around and noticed that Ron in fact was not here.

"Does Molly have an clue who it is?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head and they joined Harry on the sofa.

"How was your family meeting?" he asked.

"It was fine," I nodded. "Uncle Robert finally got the stereo to work."

"Really I'm no muggle but I know how to work the thing," Harry said shaking his head. Hermione felt a pang of guilt as she saw Harry and Ginny's smile at her lie.

There was pop outside and everyone quieted down anticipating the moment the couple would walk in. And so they did. Everyone mumbled something and Ron looked at his sister and friends to do something to kill the awkwardness. Harry and Ginny looked clueless. Rolling her eyes Hermione stood up. "Merry Christmas, Lavender. How was your uncle?" they hugged.

"Oh he was fine," she said nodding giving me a thankful look which I only nodded at.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny and Harry said. They both hugged Lavender and gave her, her present. Soon Fleur getting the clue did the same. She would have wanted to do that when Bill had introduced her to the family. Slowly and awkwardly everyone did the same and Hermione bored and relived that nothing bad happened walked into the kitchen.

She spent a moment there hoping something would happen, something nice. Accepting Draco's agreement helped her. She needed something new in her life. He himself said that they could travel the world. When he was comfortable with him he would ask her to take her to one of the libraries besides the one he had at his manner.

They had also discussed that when they would start planning for the wedding. They both agreed only them two would decide would they wanted but they would receive help from people they trusted the most. Hermione had her engagement ring in her pocket, she didn't take it out afraid that someone would catch her staring at it.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny's voice behind her. She turned and smiled at her. "Everything okay, you seem kind of off, lately."

"Everything is okay, mum and Lavender broke down in tears when it was finally time for her to say something. Fleur was mad of course, she didn't get that when Bill brought her."

Ginny and Hermione walked back into the living room. Lavender and Molly spoke things over and Hermione wondered if it would like that with Draco and her. She didn't know how to feel about everything that's been going on. She didn't love Draco, she barely liked him but she knew things would change over time. She went upstairs early feeling exhausted, everyone's eyes on her, worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, has arrived! I think I'll be updating every three days if things will were to get complicated every week but with the pace I'm going right now I really doubt it. Please I would appreciate if you left a review telling me the ups and downs of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know anything at all but who wouldn't want to own it right. JK Rowling the creator of this fantastic phenomenon created this characters and world.**

* * *

"Hermione!" she woke up to the sound of someone screaming her name. "Wake up!"

She looked up and saw Ginny red faced, almost the same color as her hair. She didn't seem happy. She had a scrawl on her face and she had her arms crossed over her chest, she looked like a much younger version of Molly and she was afraid of that.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Hermione asked rubbing her eyes sitting up.

"Get ready and meet us downstairs," she said before walking out the door slamming the door behind her. Hermione's eyes widened in annoyance. What was wrong with her? She got up took a shower and dressed in black jeans a purple long sleeve. She combed her hair making it wavy rather than curly. She grabbed the ring from her jacket and putting it in her pocket, she didn't need Ron or Harry snooping in and finding it.

She made her way slowly down the stairs hearing murmurs about something. She walked in and fund everyone in there, even some from the Order were standing there pointing at The Daily Prophet. They all turned to Hermione looking at her with anger and question. "Good morning?" she said unsure.

"'Mione please tell me this isn't true," Harry said walking up to Hermione, putting the Prophet in her hands. Before looking down she looked up and saw Ron and Lavender talking in the corner, Ron red with anger, Lavender trying to calm him down. She looked down at held back her gasp.

 **War Hero and Ex-Death Eater: Wedding of the Year to Come?**

 **Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were caught in a muggle café in London together and they seemed cozy holding hands, laughing. It is very well known amongst everyone who knows them that these two are far from friends. Ever since setting eyes on each other on their first day of school they hated each other. Could it be true that now after the war they allowed themselves to roam territories they never visited before.**

 **Draco Malfoy ex-death eater, pureblood, was well known for his high status and wealth. He owns four estates in America, two in England, two in Belgium, and six in France. His father Lucius Malfoy was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts by his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. He inherited everything that was once his father's. He is well known by several of his Slytherine classmates as being rude and angry to Hermione granger but have seen him lower his hate towards her this past year.**

 **Hermione Granger known as the Brightest Witch of Her Age , best friend to Harry Potter, helped defeat the Dark Lord amongst her classmates during the Battle of Hogwarts. She has received top marks of her class ever since entering Hogwarts. This is one of the main reasons why Draco Malfoy has felt no good feeling towards her and also because of her blood statues: muggleborn.**

 **We caught both of them walking the streets of muggle London enjoying Christmas amongst themselves. Neither of them were joined by any of their classmates and we figured that no one knows about their secret relationship. How long did they think they would last without the Daily Prophet siting them? Not only did we find them cozy and happy but we found a certain finger shinning. We do hope that this will be the Wedding of the Year, could it be? Could our Slytherine Prince and Gryffindor Princesses be in love and preparing themselves for marriage?**

Hermione looked up ad didn't know what to say, what could she say? They spotted them, how did they even? She looked at the picture, it was of herself and Draco standing in front of a store shop, they were looking into each other's eyes and she noticed not just looking but smiling at each other as if there wasn't any other thing that mattered in the world. He was holding her hand, the one with the ring. Did Draco know about this?

Their plans were ruined, they wouldn't be able to wait until the day before going back to school, they had to do it now before chaos erupted. "I have to go," she said without thinking running into the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and clearly said: "Malfoy Manor"

* * *

"Did she just Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked walking up to Harry who seemed to be shaking. Everyone was surprised, Harry especially. Had she lied yesterday about going to her family's house? Had she been with Malfoy all this time? He didn't know what to think? What should he think? He just found his best friend was getting married to his school rival. No mentioning he was an ex death eater who had been on the side that had been planning on killing Harry since fourth year.

"Apparently so," Molly said nodding. She frowned. "We'll have to wait and see what her explanation is. She didn't deny it so it must be true. She has her reasons to hide this from us and we will have to wait and listen. We've known her ever since she was 11 and we know that she wont do something without thinking about."

"You don't think when you fall in love," Lavender said shaking her head. Harry knew she what she was trying to say. He didn't think when he fell in love with Ginny, it just happened. Still Malfoy and Hermione? That in no alternative universe could happen, they've hated each other eyes since they laid eyes on one another. There was also no possible way for them to be dating, right? From what Ginny knew Hermione spent most of her time in the library, in the common room, in her room, or in St. Mungo's. Unless St. Mungo's was just a lie as well.

"How do we know she isn't bewitched?" Ron asked. Yes, maybe Ron is finally saying that made sense, right? Maybe the only reason why Hermione was with him was because of Imperious or a love potion. She cant be that naïve to marry a Malfoy, can she?

"Ron we can ask her later on, right now what everyone needs to do is calm down, we wont win anything with making assumptions without reasoning," Molly said. Harry ignored her just like Ron, who didn't seem all too pleased that their best friend had kept a secret this big. He didn't know what to think? Had Hermione been lying to everyone these past five months?

* * *

Entering Malfoy Manor she felt herself get warmed immediately. The last time she had been here she had only felt the coldness and pain she felt Bellatrix had cursed her with excoriating pain. She found Draco almost immediately, he had been sitting by the fireplace with a book on his lap, The Daily Prophet on the floor next to him, he was angry. He got from his seat when he heard her arrival and passed her grabbing her hand pulling her behind him. She wasn't scared, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, he needed her ad they signed a contract.

Draco let go of her hand when he figured she would follow either way. They walked up and down several staircases, Hermione looking at some of the historical artifact that she didn't know the Malfoys had. It was beautiful here. It was bright unlike the last time she had been here. Back then everything seemed to have been dark and cold, evil even. Not it was bright with sunshine brightening the whole place up. She had peaked through one of the windows and had found herself looking into a garden, a big one with flowers and fountains. She didn't know how rich the Malfoys were and she didn't want to find out.

"My friends came over early in the morning," Draco finally said as they walked down a hall that seemed brighter than most, were they on the first level?

"What did they say? Are they planning my death?" Hermione asked sarcastically though she knew there was a chance that they could be doing that at this moment. She never really talked to them but knew that before the war none of them had been all too pleased that she was going to Hogwarts and sitting in the same chairs they did.

"Actually they congratulated me and said I finally found someone who was worth marrying," he shrugged.

"I'm guessing you didn't date well before?"

"I didn't date at all, yes I have lured girls into be with me but nothing more than that, I didn't let it go that far anyways. The girls in bed well they wanted something serious, I couldn't give it to them, not while the war was going on," he shook his head. "Most were half-bloods. If any of the pureblood families found out they would have me betrothed so I stayed away from them. The only pureblood I ever cared about was Pansy but then we broke things off when we noticed that we weren't getting along. Now we're good friends."

It was very much like she and Ron but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to think about the Burrow or anyone in there. It would be chaos when she went in there. They would toe her to a chair and threaten to burn all her books if she didn't answer truthfully. "I'm guessing by the expression on your face it didn't go too well?"

"No, members of the Order came as well. It's going to be chaos," she said shaking her head.

"We didn't think things through as much as we thought we did," he said. "I'm really sorry, truly. I didn't know the Prophet was following us, if I had, we wouldn't have walked around, not that I didn't enjoy it. It was nice."

"It was," she agreed. "We should do that in the future we have a long way to go before we face death."

Draco smiled and he stopped in front of two black doors with silver doorknobs. He opened them and Hermione felt like she would die out of joy. It was the library. It was big and tall and looked like a dome, the top part of the dome was made out of glass giving her a nice view of the sky. She held back every urge to not run around and touch every single book in here. Volumes and volumes and books and books. This was heaven to Hermione, would he be bothered if she took one or two?

"You can take as many as you want, they'll be yours soon enough," he said sitting down on the couch. She frowned. She noticed his change attitude. He wasn't too happy about the Prophet no one was, especially not them two. They had everything all planned who they were going to do things and it was all shattered for one simple mistake. She sat in front of him crossing her legs like she had done hen she was in Kindergarten. "I cant believe everything we planed was ruined so quickly. Honestly couldn't we have something right here, just this once?"

"Draco, not everything is going to come out the way you planned it," Hermione said softy. "When Harry, Ron and I were searching for Horcruxes did you think we didn't plan everything we wanted to do. We didn't plan on leaving so suddenly from Bill and Fleur's wedding because Death Eaters figured where we were. We didn't plan on being caught and be brought here. We didn't plan on stealing a dragon to get out of Gringrotts. We didn't plan meeting Aberforth, we didn't plan on people we loved to die."

"Do you think anything would happen like we expect it to happen?" he asked.

"Perhaps in the future. We don't know if your first child will be a girl or boy, we don't know if we'll ever truly love each other," she said shaking her head. "All we can do is hope. Now let's talk about something else, we need to know how we're going to explain to the Weasley's and Harry. Now Harry and Ron will be the hardest part, I wont be surprised if they don't accept it early on, so don't be offended by anything they say and don't talk back please."

"I'll try not to," Draco said.

"The Weasley's will understand, Ginny would see first, she understands me more than anyone," Hermione shrugged.

"How can you be so sure that they'll understand?"

"They're the only family I have right now. They know that and they wont want to leave me alone, even if it means bringing a Malfoy into my life," she said.

"What exactly will happen when I introduce myself," he asked a little unsure. Hermione didn't tease him knowing he would do something she didn't want to when they went back to the Burrow.

"I truly don't know. We might leave right after or everyone might want to get to know you better. We're very protective of each other, more or less the reason why Harry and Ron will be the problem," she said.

"Well maybe we should be spending more time together," he said. She knew what this meant, he had already said it yesterday. He slapped his lap. "Come on."

"You mean for me to sit on your lap?" Hermione asked. He nodded and she shook her head. "It doesn't seem like me, why not sit down on the sofa but have my legs over you, seems more like me than sitting on your lap."

"Very well," he said. She got up as he scooted and she sat down on the sofa her legs over his legs bent. He rubbed her back making her rest her head on his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Definitely," she said. She knew she should be embarrassed but she wasn't, this was her future husband. If she was to spent the rest of her life with him then at east she should at least feel comfortable when he touched her so that people wouldn't start wondering about them.

"Can I ask you something? It's stupid but I want to know," he asked. Hermione looked up leaning against the armrest.

"What?"

"What happened between you and Weasley," he asked shyly. Hermione smiled.

"Nothing really."

"I thought you loved him."

"I did, I still do but not like before. I'm not _in_ love with him," Hermione shrugged. "We spent a week or two like a happy couple but we're too different from each other, we didn't have anything in common unlike us. We decided it would be best to just not be together, it would make our lives and everyone else's lives better. They wouldn't have to tolerate the fighting in the morning, evening, and night."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes. Now he has Lavender and he's happy. He introduced her to Molly again last night. He was worried but even if Molly didn't like her he was still going to be with her. I like that, no matter what he was willing to be with her beyond whatever anyone thought. He trust her not to cheat on him and she does the same. I think they're really mean to be together."

Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking down at her a small smile on his lips. The door was banged open and in came Narcissa Malfoy. She seemed shocked as she stumbled into the library almost falling in. Behind her a group of three friends seemed worried. "Oops, maybe I put myself too much into the door," she said to herself. Everyone took a moment to take in the image of Draco and Hermione on the sofa.

"Oh, dear," Pansy said walking to them and sitting down on the floor next to them a bright smile on her lips. "So it's true, the pictures weren't fake?"

"Pansy," Draco said irritated.

"Hush Draco," Pansy said. "Give me a minute and let me thank Hermione here for giving this man a real woman. Trust me he needed it, a lot. He's always grumpy and mean. I think you can help him out of his black hole."

"Yes, please!" Theo and Blaise said sitting down on the sofa in front of them.

"We're tired of pore Draco here being the only one with a partner, do you know how hard it is to not ignore him when we're with our girls," Theo finished. I looked at Draco who was rolling his eyes not believing a word.

"So when's the wedding?" Pansy asked look up at them.

"June 7th," Draco responded.

"So early, why? You shouldn't rush things like this," Pansy said looking at them seriously.

"Pansy don't worry, we know what we're doing. We'll wait if something happened," Draco lied. Of course they wouldn't wait, they _had_ to get married on June 7th. If not, Draco would be deported and all this would have been for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is here! Where you excited, I know you were. Maybe not but then you wouldn't be reading this chapter, you wouldn't be here. Anyways I don't know when I'll be posting this. Please keep in mind that I just posted chapter two and finished writing chapter three. I'm sorry if there are several grammar and spelling mistakes, it's really late at night and there are so many things I would like to write right now so I did. Yippy. Anyways on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. JK Rowling owns this. You know the drill.**

* * *

Hermione took a deep, she was nervous and so was Draco next to her. Right now she just to start sobbing and not go back to the Burrow. She was scared, she knew the Weasley's would be okay with it but Harry and Ron wouldn't. She didn't want to know what they would think. Would they scream? Yes, definitely not question. Would they accept their relationship? No, of course not, she was marrying their school rival.

She didn't know what to do, she felt alone in the dark like a blind child. Would it always be like this? She hoped not. She knew Draco's friends were okay with it, Pansy especially. She hoped Ginny would do the same. Ginny. She had been Hermione's best friend since she was little. She had been relieved when Ginny joined herself, Ron and Harry. It was nice to have another girl to talk to when she didn't want to talk to any of the guys or if they were fighting like in fourth year. It was easy to do so when you knew another female understood what you were going through, unlike with a male who understands nothing about a woman's body.

Draco grabbed her hand and have it a supporting squeeze. She looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face. He wasn't excited about this either, she knew it but they didn't have an option. She had signed the contract, no going back now, zero chance. Se wanted to fall on her knees and beg for them to go away from here, but she knew there was in no way that she would allow him the pleasure of seeing her frozen, not so early in their 'relationship.'

Slowly they made their way towards the Burrow. As they got closer she could hear several chatting coming from the kitchen and she wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting there, worried expressions on their faces. They all semi stood up but than sat down when they saw her and Draco's linked hands. Molly frowned but nodded understanding and so she hugged Hermione. "Very well, your decision has been made, there is no need to try and stop you now," she said hugging her once more before turning to Draco with a serious face. "Now you listen up boy. If you dare touch a hair on Hermione's head without your permission you will feel my wrath."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I wouldn't dare, I would be jinxed before I did," he said smiling at Mrs. Weasley surprising all. It wasn't everyday that you saw Draco Malfoy _actually_ smile.

"Well I think we all understand your decision Hermione, even though we're confused we would like to know how this happened?" Ginny asked crossing her arms trying not to look angry.

"Well... after Draco's and Narcissa's hearing we bumped into each other. He wanting to apologize to me asked me out on dinner which I refused of course but after he kept pressing and pressing and wouldn't give up I allowed him the chance to take me out for dinner. We went out and we both realized we had several things in common," Hermione said. Their were from the back and she knew Ron and harry had done them, but she ignored them. "So we continued to see each other at Hogwarts when I had free time."

"Did you even go to St. Mungo's on the weekends or did you spend it with the slimy ferret," Ron said and people moved aside so that she could see him. He was red, his fists by his side. Harry looked away not wanting to meet her eyes. He didn't look all too happy about this.

"Of course I did, do you really think I wouldn't have liked to spend more time with you guys?" Hermione asked.

"Don't listen to them Hermione, they're just mad," Fleur said. Fleur had perfect ionized her English, she still had a small accent but she sound normal now. Fleur and Bill were giving both Draco and Hermione a weird look which made them think if they knew about their arrangement.

"Why don't you come sit down," Molly invited them into the living room. Fred and Angelina had to leave, not after warning Draco, to go to the Joke shop. Charlie went upstairs to finish some paperwork, Percy and Audrey went to sleep, Harry and Ron left not wanting to be around Draco. The only ones left were Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur.

"So when is the wedding going to take place?" Molly asked excitedly. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, Hermione thought. At least most of the Weasley's understand.

"We're planning June 7th," Draco said squeezing Hermione's hand.

"So early?"

"We just didn't want to wait anymore," Hermione said shrugging. She leaned back against the couch trying to make herself comfortable. Fleur kept watching them and Bill as well. It was strange, she would have to ask them when Molly and the others left.

"Have you started preparation?" Ginny asked.

"No, we're planning on doing so while at Hogwarts," Hermione explained. "We wanted to ask you Molly if you could work with Narcissa with the preparations."

"Me? Of course, sweetheart. It would mean the world to me if you let me help you," Molly said but she seemed exhausted. "I think it's time we all go to sleep."

"But mum!" Ginny whined.

"No, come Ginny," Molly said. Waving at Draco the little trio left and the only four people there were Bill and Fleur.

A second passed before Bill started talking. "So French are we?"

"Honestly, you cant fool everyone. There has to be at least a pair who have done that as well," Fleur said shaking her head.

"I'm guessing you both know?" Draco asked.

"Of course. We did it ourselves. We could have waited but we didn't. Fleur was going to get deported and we didn't want to be away rom each other, not with the war coming. Unlike my other siblings I was born in London, really everyone was shocked when they found out. Mum and dad wanted everyone to be French citizens I guess but I'm just me and I couldn't do anything not while being in my mothers stomach," he shrugged.

"Look Hermione you don't have to do this," Fleur assured her.

"I know but I want. I want to help out, weren't you grateful when Bill asked you to marry him. This is how it is with Draco and I," Hermione said.

"This is wizarding marriage, a magical bond that will make you two, one," Fleur said.

"We may not love each other, yet but we are willing to try for both of our sake's. We don't want to spend the rest of our lives with someone we don't care about," Hermione said. "I guess it worked out well for you, you didn't have to worry about liking the other person you already did."

* * *

Hermione felt wonderful the next day she woke up. Fleur and Bill continued to support her with whatever contract she had signed. They had spoken till late at night talking about how they would help them. First of all, they had to promise not to tell anyone, they didn't need anyone else knowing. Second, they just need someone to be there, who had gone through this already, and help them out.

The days went by, Draco joined the Weasley's and Hermione for dinner every two days. Harry and Ron ate in their bedroom those days ignoring him. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were not on speaking terms and they barely said good morning when they bumped into each other in the kitchen. Hermione grew sadder every day and it seemed as if her world was falling apart. Her best friends didn't talk to her any more and every seemed to treat her differently. They didn't speak to her as Hermione, they spoke to her as a future wife.

Ginny stayed at her side at all times, possible trying to cheer her up. Ginny, Bill, and Fleur seemed to be the only ones who didn't treat her differently. Fleur had started to join Ginny and Hermione when they went to Diagon Alley or just out and Hermione was grateful. Fleur seemed to know what would cheer her up these days. Draco. So Draco came with them as well.

* * *

He knew Hermione wasn't okay with her two best friends not accepting them. He knew she had, had hopes for them to accept like Pansy and the other did. He was angry at them of course. He didn't like to see Hermione sad, and he didn't know why. He didn't love her but he doesn't not like her. She seems nice and pretty enough and he seemed almost shocked that after a week they hadn't fought. He hoped it would be like this forever but nobody is perfect and they'll have their ups and downs.

Draco joined them every time Fleur invited. He liked Fleur and Bill, a lot. They seem to sort of understand what they were going through. Fleur was there for Hermione and Bill for Draco. Bill sometimes spent his afternoon with Bill telling him how the marriage works. It was pretty basic. If one dies the other as well, wizarding marriage.

When Draco went out with the girls he tried to cheer Hermione up as much as possible, he knew she would go back to the Burrow and feel the neglection from her two best friends. He sent her flowers every few days so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed, and when he didn't he sent her chocolates. It was as if it as Valentine's Day every day.

The more, and more time Hermione spent with him, the more he got to know her and see things he hadn't seen before. Her bushy hair curly now, really curly. When she got embarrassed she would put her head down letting her hair fall over her face so that nobody would see her blush. It was cute in a way really, he always tried to embarrassed her so that she would do that, a little bit creepy but that is how Draco's mind worked.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is shorter than the others and I'm sorry, I'll try to catch up with the next chapter. Please review I would really be thankful for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go again, isn't this exciting. (NO!) Anyways I know where this story is going and I'm loving it. Fleur and Bill will be a great part of this story, I just felt like they didn't have a lot in doing in the books except in Deathly Hallows but I always liked them, no matter what. I really hope you enjoy this story and I'm shooting to make it longer since the last chapter was smaller than usual, it wasn't as good as the others in my opinion. Yes, I also know this is _days_ late and I promise to make it to you soon enough. Please I would really appreciate the feedback, 10 reviews, I think we could do more, show me what the internet could do, come on hit me in the chest.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does and always will. Characters and World as hers not mine. :(**

* * *

It was time to go back to school and Hermione as per usual was rushing to her things into her trunk. She had thought about doing an undetectable extension charm but she decided against it knowing if she did she would take any book in her reach. Ginny next to her was having the same problem. "Damn thing wont close!" she groaned starting to sit on it, she looked at Hermione. "You mind closing it."

Hermione went over and locked the trunk for her friend. They went over to Hermione's and did the same. Both girls gasped in relief. "I thought we would never close it." There was a knock on the door and in came Harry and Ron. Hermione turned around not wanting to talk to them. If they didn't want to Hermione she didn't want to talk to them either.

"Do you mind giving us a word with Hermione?" Harry asked Ginny surprising both girls. Hermione guessed she nodded since she heard h door close a few moments later and Harry and Ron sat down on Ginny's bed.

"So what do you want?" Hermione asked. "Plan on persuading me to leave Draco? Don't bother trying."

"Hermione..." Harry started. He took a deep breathe and continued. "Look we wanted to apologize. We'll accept you relationship with Draco but we will have to see how it goes between you first. We just want what's best for you and you know us. We don't think before we act."

"We should have listened to you Hermione. Anyways it wasn't any of our business, you didn't ask when Lavender and I got back," Ron said looking down at his hands. "Would it be too much to ask for you to forgive us?"

"Oh, guys," Hermione asked sitting at their feet. "You know I would without you asking twice, you've been my best friends since first year. You guys were there when I most needed you."

"Hermione are you really getting marred to the ferret face?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I am getting married to _Draco_ and I would really appreciate if you guys tried to make a small relationship with him since you'll be seeing him during holidays and other things. He will be my husband and you are my best friends. I don't think I would be able to choose between you guys," Hermione said grabbing both of their hands. They both gave them a hand squeeze.

"We wouldn't ask you to choose. We don't want to loose you to _him_ of all people. Hermione you just have to give us some time and he also has to be willing to spend time with us, we cant do this alone," Ron said. Everyone looked stunned. They couldn't believe of all people that Ron would sound so willing to do something with Draco. Then again it was Hermione, they couldn't loose their best friend.

"Everyone downstairs now!" they heard Molly's voice echo through the Burrow. "We're twenty minutes late. The Order is waiting for us at King's Cross."

All three of them groaned. It had come to the Order that not only did they need to care only for Harry but also for Hermione and Ron. "Why is the Order suddenly so interested in Ron and I?" Hermione asked.

"They received a note from a death eater. They wanted to grab their attention, I don't think they would have done it if it weren't for that," Harry said as he helped Hermione by bringing her suitcase down.

Hermione wasn't too surprised, if Bellatrix was with them they sure wanted Hermione. Hermione knew Bellatrix wanted to end Hermione's life and she would do whatever to get what she wanted. Her engaged to Bellatrix's nephew wasn't exactly helping her.

"Hermione you'll tell us if anything bad happens between you and Malfoy, right?" Ron asked worryingly as they walked down the stairs and into the living room which seemed to have more chaos than usual. Several ministry people were walking around with toast and coffee. Hermione noticed Fleur running around picking up things while Bill sat down trying to feed Victoire.

"Fleur I thought you were staying with mum until February before returning to France," Ron said as Fleur picked up one of Victoire. One of the biggest conflicts Fleur and Molly was that Bill and her were going to go live in France instead of living in England.

"I was but then Aberforth decided to give me a contract. I've been wanting to become a healer for some while now and he decided to give me a place since Poppy was willing. He was thinking about asking you the same thing, Hermione," Fleur said giving Hermione a look that nobody missed.

"You should take it, if he ask Hermione. We could see more of you since we'll be going back for the second semester," Harry blurted out. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron shocked.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked. She was worried that they took a break of their job, their dream job, to be close to her because of her relationship with Draco. She would tell them to not come if that was the reason.

"One of the conditions for us to become an Auror was to complete one semester of seventh year and we decided the second semester would be okay since either way we would have to take the exams," Harry said shrugging.

"Are you really going back?" Hermione asked with a tiny bit of hope. Could this really be the chance she got to have their friendship back to how it was? Could she get her best friends back? Maybe, but this wasn't just for her. She had to remember that they now had girlfriends and she a boyfriend which she still knew very little about.

"Of course, we wouldn't to you about something this serious," Ron said giving her an awkward side hug. Ginny entered the room wearing a light yellow dress, her hair up in a messy bun. Harry's eyes brightened up looking at his beautiful girl. Ron rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen not wanting to see what came next.

"You like?" Ginny asked Harry meekly.

"Definitely," Harry said nodding and pulled her into his arms and planted a soft kiss into her lips. Hermione watched the scene and it wasn't until they pulled away that she saw the love in their eyes and wondered if Draco would ever look at her, after all they had planned on trying. She blushed and looked away meeting Bill and Fleur's eyes. She frowned knowing what they were thinking. They had been trying to persuade her into cancelling the contract, but she had signed and she didn't want to disappoint anyone for this.

"I know what you're thinking, I know what I'm doing. We just have to try," she said in a hushed tone so that Harry and Ginny didn't hear.

"Just be careful please, we might not be as close to you as the rest of the family, but we still care for your well being," Bill said looking at her concerned.

"I will, I know what I'm doing," Hermione said and walked out of the living room knowing what she said was a lie, a complete and utter lie.

* * *

Draco walked into Platform Nine and Three Quarters and felt almost immediately hand wrap around his. He was shocked and unaware of who the person was. When he looked down he saw his grandmother's ring on the female's hand. Hermione. He was relieved. She had put her hair in a fishtail which suited her fine and tamed her curls. She wore a purple blouse with white shorts. This might be the most skin he has ever seen show off. She had legs, long legs that he wished...NO! Too soon, and he knew that wouldn't happen until they were married. "What?" she asked looking up at him. She had a small smile on her lips. "You like?" He could have sworn he saw her blush for a second.

"Yes, much better than the baggy clothes you used to wear before," he said wrapping his arm around her small waist. He felt every ones' eyes on them as they walked down the Platform, Draco pulling his trunk behind them.

"Will you sitting with us?" Hermione asked as they headed over to her friends. Draco noticed the She-Weasley in a yellow dress which looked nice on her, nothing that impressed him. Lavender stood next to Ron holding his hands beaming at himself and Hermione.

"Whatever you look, love," Draco said. Draco felt excited calling her love and he felt Hermione relax even more into his arms. He could get used to this. To _her_. He still didn't understand how he never looked beyond prejudice and blood status. Was he really missing out on another world?

"Oh, please," Hermione said excitingly. "I want you to get to know them. I know some Pansy and the others." He could see how much this meant to her and he didn't need an argument so early in their engagement. He nodded and she gave him a smile that almost left him breathless. What was wrong with him? God if he didn't stop know he would be head over heels in love with her by Valentine's day.

"Malfoy," Ron and Harry greeted him when they arrived. They shook hands and everyone around them stopped and stared. They didn't think this would last long enough to enter the train.

"Weasley, Potter," he nodded. Hermione gave him a look and he returned one exactly. He walked over the She Weasley grabbed her hand planted a kiss on top of her hand and repeated the same to Lavender. Both Harry and Ron were red. "Ladies," he finished off.

"Stop teasing them," Hermione said smiling at him not resisting a small smile on her lips. "Lets go in, or we wont be able to find a compartment."

All six of them walked down the Express receiving both looks shocked and admiration. Draco was used to these looks but he wondered if Hermione was. Looking back at her he saw her talking to Ron and Harry, ignoring the looks. Maybe she was, being the friend of the Boy-Who-Lived. The found a compartment close to the very end of the train. They all settled in, Draco helped Hermione with her luggage, Harry and Ron mimicking him causing Hermione to shake her head, a small smile on her lips, towards Draco.

They all sat there in silence. Lavender couldn't keep her eyes off Draco and Hermione's entwined hands. Draco guessed their engagement must still be a question. For seven years everyone only knew the hatred they hand between them, not the so called love the Prophet showed. As the train began to move everyone looked at the window and saw as several Gryffindors and Ravenclaws passed by peeking into the compartment and saw Draco in it. Everyone smiled and giggled as they saw their shocked faces. "This is surely going to be a fun ride," Ginny said smiling at the people in the compartment.

* * *

"You tell lies!" Ron exclaimed pointing at Draco who sat in front of him nearest to the window. Harry, Ron and Draco were huddle over in the corner while Lavender, Ginny and Hermione near the door. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how much they were getting along.

"Honesty, I still cant believe you're together," Lavender said looking at Draco.

"What can I say, it was meant to happen," Hermione said sarcastically. They all went out in hysterical giggling catching the boys' attention who gave them annoyed looks.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with laughter in the compartment to which several people felt uncomfortable with. Several people held the Daily Prophet in their hands as they got off the train. Draco and Hermione, in their house robes, got off the train and immediately had eyes on them. They walked next to the two young couples who were excited for this semester.

"This is going to be an interesting year," Draco murmured into her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close, receiving shocked gasps.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with chatter, Hermione sat amongst her Gryffindor peers. She could feel some of their curious stairs but she ignored them and tried to concentrate on Lavender who was talking about Witch Weekly. She nodded, not really paying attention. She could feel two certain eyes on her all the time and she tried not to look at those grey eyes that in some weird way she found attractive. She looked up and met them causing her to blush and put her head down a small smile on her lips.

Lavender rolled her eyes and turned to Ginny behind her who was actually interested in the conversation and gasped at things she was supposed to and Hermione didn't. She looked up and found Draco smiling at her. She shook her head and turned to the front of the Hall where now stood Aberforth prepared to give a small speech.

"Welcome back to the second semester. I am glad you all made it here safely. I would like to remind everyone, especially the first years that the Dark Forest must not be entered without adult supervision who is certified to go in there," he began. "I would also like to make clear that there will be a dance at the end of the semester before Graduation."

All the seventh years started to buzz with excitement. "Only seventh years will be allowed to attend unless a seventh year asks a younger student. We will not be giving out days for you to go off shopping, the students will do so on their own free time, must I remind you that we do have Easter Break. Hogsmeade stores have been informed and will be bringing in new dresses for the event."

"A dance?" Lavender asked excitedly. "It'll be like the Yule Ball once more."

"The tickets will be sold starting tomorrow, two Galleons each ticket," Aberforth said. Hermione saw Ron frown in the corner of her eye. Hermione knew that Ron and his family weren't the richest of people but she also knew he would do everything he would do nothing at all to stop to make Lavender happy. She knew he would have to take some money from his savings account to do so. "The dance will start at eight and finish at two. For those who wish to attend you must at least have an Acceptable in your classes to go to the Ball."

This time everyone groaned. They would have to study hard to go to the Ball, Hermione of course wasn't worried, she didn't even know if she wanted to go. She looked down at her book Hogwarts: A History. It had been ages since Hogwarts has had something like this only for the children of Hogwarts who were graduating.

Hermione's frowned deepened when she remembered one of her cousins talk of something similar to it but in a muggle way. Prom? Usually it was surrounded by buzz because that's where people lost their virginity. Hermione didn't want to loose her virginity at this school dance, it's not like everyone would remember it, surely they would get drunk and forget the rest of the night. She looked up and saw that people had stood up and were making their way to the dormitories. She took a deep breath as hand laid on her shoulder. She looked up to see Aberforth, he looked so much like Dumbledore she could swear they were twins.

"May I speak to you Ms. Granger?" he asked in a very serious tone. Harry and Ron looked at her as if waiting for approval for them to leave. She nodded and they went to catch up with Lavender and Ginny.

Hermione stood up and followed Aberforth into what used to be Dumbledore's office. It had changed greatly and she had only been in here once since the school started, but she couldn't help but hold back her gasp. It was darker than it used to be with only the fire as light in the room. As she watched Aberforth got a stick set it on fire and turned on a candle which turned on the rest. In the middle of all the portraits of the past headmasters was Dumbledore his lips in a soft smile.

"Ms. Granger it's been so long since I've seen you," Dumbledore said nodding his head slightly.

"Yes, it has been," Hermione agreed. Dumbledore turned his head to the side and continued to talk to a grumpy old man who rolled his eyes when Dumbledore began to talk. Hermione turned to Aberforth who mentioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She did as she was told.

"Ms. Granger I know it has come to your notice that Fleur Weasley is going to be having the same internship as you but in Hogwarts. I have thought about this for a few days now and I don't think it would be fair for you to travel all the way to St. Mungo's every weekend so I've talked to Poppy about it and she has agreed to take you in as well. You'll go there for an hour each day after classes and half the day on Saturdays leaving Sundays free to do as you like," Aberforth said.

"Really?" Hermione asked. At the Burrow she thought she would be stuck in St. Mungo's but now ti was different. This could mean several free time and weekends with her friends.

"Of course," her headmaster nodded.

"I think that would be fantastic, you would make my world easier," Hermione said.

"Very well if that I all you may go now," Aberforth said. Aberforth shook his head as she gave him a dazzling smile and ran out of the room. He knew something was up, something wrong, especially after her engagement announcement. He looked up at his brother who had the same worried expression. "What is this girl getting into?" Dumbledore, for the first time, shrugged in response truly not knowing what this semester would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. Look I'll give you cookies if and only if you review this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I will give you a cookie, keep that in mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters. As you know JK Rowling does and without her we wouldn't be able to write down our ideas and you wouldn't be reading this very long disclaimer. Sorry. :(**

* * *

The days went on fast. Everyone had been buzzing about the dance. In every corner House Elves were selling the tickets and almost every time there was a line for the tickets. At first Hermione had been angry because of the elves but now when she found out they were getting paid she let herself relax. Things with Draco were different now. It wasn't like in the platform where they snuggled in, now he was more distant and only held hands and when they did it he looked as if he was being forced to do so.

Everyone had noticed, especially Lavender who kept asking if they had a fight, which they hadn't. They only ever saw each other in class and they sat apart. Harry and Ron had been disappointed, both Gryffindors had started to warm up to the Slytherine Prince. Ginny and Fleur were the only ones who would listen to her and worry for her when she began to pace in the room. She would mumble about how everything seemed different ever since the first day.

Hermione's and Fleur's friendship grew bigger every time they talked. They were much alike in many ways. Fleur, Bill, and Victoire spent most of their time in the Gryffindor tower where several girls played with Victoire who didn't like it much unless it was her parents or Hermione. Bill and Fleur were there when she finally broke down.

"Don't worry Hermione. It'll get better," Fleur said as Hermione sobbed into her shoulder. Hermione's sobs echoed through Bill and Fleur's bed chambers. "Don't worry about it, it must be for a reason. He'll talk to you about it sooner or later."

"And if he doesn't. You can back out on the contract and we'll make sure nobody finds out about the agreement," Bill assured her rubbing her back an Hermione felt better. She nodded. Yes, of course. There had to be a reason why Draco didn't speak to her much anymore. Anyways, why should she care? It was Draco of all people, whom she barely knew.

Hermione headed back to her dorm a few minutes later, a cup of coffee in her hand. Fleur sure did know how to make coffee, unlike the cold black one they gave out in the mornings. She looked down at her feet as she walked counting her steps. Forty...forty one...

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mumbled as she bumped into someone splashing coffee into their white button up shirt. Hermione looked up and blushed as she saw Draco Malfoy standing there a small smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, I never really liked this shirt anyways," he said.

"Right goodnight," she mumbled remembering it had been a while since they actually talked. She walked past him but she was held back, an arm on her wrist. The next thing she knew her cup was on the floor and she was pressed against the wall, Draco pressing against her making her blush. She had never been this close to a person, much less a guy. "You know we don't have one of those relationships."

"You mean sex. I know but I like to see you blush," he said touching her cheeks where the blush is. She gave him a small smile and shook her head stepping away from him.

"What do you want?" she asked crossing her head mad that he made her drop the delicious coffee.

"I came to fetch you. I think it's time for our first date and nobody will get mad if we stay up late, it's Friday and everyone wont go to sleep till three, come on," he said holding up a hand. She looked at it curiously. He gave her a smile and she rolled her eyes taking his hand.

And they ran. They literally ran. Peeves was behind them yelling stuff about them. They laughed about the stuff he said not caring a word of what he said. Sure some things might be true but they didn't care or turn around. They made their way to an abandoned room which to Hermione's great surprise was decorated in red and green, much like Christmas in a way. Cushions and candles. It was to Hermione's surprise, romantic. She turned to him in question. He nodded assuring her that this was the room.

"If this is your idea of first date, I do wonder what a second date will be with the Slytherine Prince," Hermione said giving him a small smile.

"I like the best for my ladies," he shrugged.

"Ladies?"

"I mean my mother, Hermione. Gosh control yourself woman," he said sarcastically. They laughed but it soon died down and the air was a cloud of awkwardness.

"Um, is that dinner," she asked pointing at a few plates on the ground over blankets. Draco nodded and they made their way over to the cushions. Draco sat next to her, a plate of grapes in between them.

They talked for a few minutes. They talked about why he hadn't talked to her for a while. He was afraid he was going too fast and wanted to make it as real as possible without rushing things.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this statement. Shocking both of them she got on him, a leg on either side of his hips. She blushed her eyes fluttering. "We don't have a normal relationship, and if anything goes too fast it should be normal, shouldn't it. A month ago if any one told me I would be here, like this on Draco Malfoy I would have stabbed them in the neck with a quill. But right now everything has changed. If things go fast, then they do and we just have to let it happen because not everything is going to happen they way we wanted to. Example, telling our friends about our relationship.

"In a weird way I think we will work out and we'll have beautiful children in the future," she found herself saying, blushing. He smiled up at her. Their hands were entwined now and she relaxed when he dressed her close their chest pressing against each other. "We'll travel the world and we'll be surrounded by people who respect us."

"Hermione-"

"Draco, please. I want to try something," she asked. She was blushing, red, really red. She had never done this and she didn't know how too. Sure she had seen several people kissing on T.V and Harry did it with Ginny and Ron with Lavender. The kiss she and Ron shared was just lips pressing against each other, it didn't mean anything, at all.

Not being able to get any more red than she already was, she passed her finger over his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes and found a hunger in them which she didn't understand. Ignoring it she pressed her forehead against his and gasped as she slightly pressed her lips against away and pulled away. She bit her lip and before she could do anything else she felt his hands in her hair and pulling her down into his lips.

She gasped once more feeling nothing but heat buzzing everywhere. She ran her hands through his hair as he pressed his hands against her waist. She wanted more, she forgot anything she had said before entering this room. She wanted Draco, she needed him. She started to unbutton her shirt. After quitting she pulled his shirt over his head and through it somewhere pressing his lips once more.

She was never more surprised when she felt the tip of his tongue running over her bottom lip. She groaned in pleasure. She didn't know what had happened but soon she reaching to unbutton his jeans and that's when he pushed away. She looked up at him and felt him taking a deep breath and realization flooded in her, disappointing her. He didn't want her, not that way at least.

"Trust me I want to," he said nodding buttoning her shirt up. "I just...us Malfoy's have this one rule, we wait till marriage, we want to make sure we wont regret it."

"But all those girls you bring to your house?" she asked confused.

"They get pleasure, I on the other hand am a virgin," he confessed blushing.

"But how is that possible," she asked. She had heard rumors about his stamina but she never believed it and it wasn't until now that she realized she cared. That she even listened to such things. Great, she was turning into one of those girls who only cares about how good they were in bed. No she wouldn't allow herself. She didn't care if he was a virgin or not, she was a virgin herself so it didn't matter.

"There is other ways to make some one feel pleasure, Hermione. For example-"

"I don't need to know," she shook her head alarmed.

He leaned in and kissed her. This one was different. It was sweet and slow and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She felt like she could just jump up in happiness. They spent the night there. Talking, lying down on the cushions, kissing, eating. Hermione could stay there forever if she could. She didn't want to know about anyone else in the world except for Draco. She fell asleep in his arms feeling infinite.

* * *

Draco had never felt anymore happier than he was right now. He could stay like this forever. Hermione in his arms, the moonlight hitting their face. He wanted to stay there and never leave her, he wanted to spend every waking moment next to her and he regretted ignoring her for the past week. Everything had been perfect until he had heard a fifth year girl in the hallways the night they came back.

 _"Honestly, it's fake. You can see it in their eyes. He doesn't even look at her the way Harry Potter looks at Ginny Weasley and all of a sudden they come out as an engaged couple? No, I don't think so. They're faking it. Or at least he is, Draco Malfoy will do anything to get what he wants, even if it mean bringing down the Gryffindor Princesses," she said. "He doesn't even look happy, he should take some acting lessons."_

He didn't know what to think. If a younger person could see right through them than who else could. Honestly he was surprised everyone believed them, it didn't see buyable. After all a year ago they were enemies now they're lovers. He wanted to make her happy and not regret marrying him. He didn't want her to feel like she was caged and couldn't do anything. He didn't want to be like his father who wouldn't let his wife do anything. She was Hermione, anyways, she wouldn't take any of that shit.

* * *

"She'll be okay, Fleur," Bill tried to calm down his wife as she paced down the room. He too was worried about Hermione but in a way he felt that Draco and her would work things out, if not for ach other, but for others. They had signed a contract and they had to fulfill it.

"How can you know? She left this room with tears in her eyes, Bill. She could do something bad trying to get back at him," she said panicked.

"Fleur, calm down," he said hugging his wife. She smelled like lavender and roses.

"Sorry, it's just that we've become so close the past year and I feel like I know what she's going through," Fleur said shrugging and looking at them in the mirror. She wore a blue silk dress her hair down falling over her shoulder. Bill next to her was wearing a loose t-shirt with holes in it and pajama bottoms. They were a happy couple, or at least that was what Bill thought.

"You remember when we rushed into things, that's them right now. They'll have their ups and downs at some point. Right now it might not be the up but it's not rock bottom, they get up and the next thing you know they'll be happy with children running around them like us," Bill said rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't you think they're wrong for each other," Fleur asked.

"Nobody is wrong for each other, they just don't give each other chance so we live with the curiosity of what could have been. From what Hermione said, they decided to try and be together, that's more that I think I could do if we were in their place, Bill shrugged.

"Mommy?" Victoire said at the door, she was holding a blanket in her hand.

"Come here baby," Bill said kneeling down. Victoire ran into his arms giggling. "What happened?"

"I wan to ak you a quesion," she said.

"Yes?"

"Where do baby come fom?"


End file.
